The Last Submissive
by FarFromReality03
Summary: M/M SLASH. Seth was born the last submissive, and the last hope for all wolf-kind to gain back the power they once had. The only thing stopping him from saving the future are the vampires that use them as pets/slaves and the stubborn alpha who thinks it's his right to breed him. Can Jacob win over Seth in time, or will destiny become a dream? *Eventual Lemons*
1. Prologue

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was supposed to be a quiet night. Like any other, they were supposed to be safe, untouched and out of sight. But something changed. The one thing they've been hiding from had discovered them; the pale faces.

A small family of three, fighting to survive the fate they hope never to face. A father preparing to fight off the monsters to protect his mate and child, and alpha strong enough to face any army of bloodsuckers out to destroy him. So why was tonight any different? Could it be the fact that they were ambushed, and with what little time they had to escape, they barely made it.

"Papa, what's happening?" The child asked with worry.

"You have to keep quiet son," The man pleaded with the child.

"What are we going to do?" The wolf asked his mate.

They've been hiding for no less the five minutes, treading out an escape route that would take the child to safety. As of now, the snow hid their scents and the coldness kept them still. The trails had faded, but the eerie feeling of being watched was still there. The alpha knew too well, and he knew exactly what he needed to do to save his family.

"Phase!" He ordered his mate and child.

The humans that crouched under the large stump to remain hidden were now three wolves, one injured, the other two in panic-mode. The alpha stared in his mate's eyes with sincerity and worry, connecting his mind with his mate one last time.

' _You must go!'_ He nudged his muzzle against his mates for comfort, _'take our pup with you to the northern Rockies and start over. There I'm sure you'll find a pack that is willing to take you in.'_

' _No, you can't do this?'_

' _I must love.'_ The wolf pressed his cheek against his mates, tears falling down his furry cheek. _'I told you where to go if this were ever to happen. You and our son have a chance; don't let my fate go to waste. Follow the river until you reach the Olympic forest; go through there until you come upon a village. They have few that are still like us, they shall take you in until our son is old enough to lead his own pack.'_

' _I love you.'_

' _As I of you.'_ The wolf licked his mate's snout. _'I promise to wait for you, even if it is in the light.'_ The alpha licked the pup's head. _'Now go, and don't you dare look back.'_

' _But David?'_

' _I said go Harry!'_

With the tears that had been shed, the wolf picked up the pup by the scruff of his neck and swung him above his shoulders until the pup gripped onto the wolf's shoulders, his snout clamped on the loose scruff of his papa's skin.

' _Hang on pup!'_ The alpha nodded to his sad puppy, _'I love you both.'_

With the tears shed, both wolves had to say there last goodbyes. Bonded as mates the moment they met each other, now separating to save the son they called a miracle. An alpha going to face his own army of enemies, destined to meet his end in order for his mate and son to find solace in a safe place. A wolf carrying his only son to safety to keep the promise he had mate to make sure that their lineage continues.

For the longest time, their existence had been kept a secret for the reason of who they were. A true born alpha, full-blooded and bred by the only she-wolf to ever exist, and just like the fate he faces, his parents died to make sure he survived.

Then there's the first submissive. Not fully blooded, but in fact born from a human female, raised by his father who was an alpha himself. During his years of growing to his phasing age, other's called him the runt of the pack because of his size, but none knew the reasons why. Until the true alpha had come to him through fate; bonded the moment they met eyes.

Most questioned it, and some were appalled.

Rather than be ridiculed by the one's who were supposed to accept them, they left on their own where they wouldn't be judged. Even so, the two questioned there bond, both wondering why they were in love with each other when they were both males in that case. But in time, they soon discovered that purpose.

The smaller of the two –the submissive- had been blessed with a pup. Both discovered that he was carrying a child, a miracle as they presumed. With each passing day, they both watched him grow until a night had come where the pup was born. Them being the first, they would discover the different way their child would grow. Since he was born a pup, he would grow for a few weeks until he turned into the human infant they had grown to love.

They were a happy family. But with this gift, they soon would find out that this child was born for a reason. With the wars between their kind and the enemies, a destiny would soon fall upon the pup. He would grow to be the hope for all of their kind. Seth is what they called him.

When the time would come, he would too find a mate, and their children would become the future warriors that could bring peace to their kind. Again, balance would be brought to their world.

That would be only when Seth was ready.

For now, the pup was only five. Still learning to phase back and forth and how to protect himself when the time was needed. It would be up to the remaining parent to teach him of the lessons that remained. But even so, that destiny hadn't looked to promising for the pup as of now. The wolf that had birthed him was dying.

They had become lost in the cold, and what was left of his strength; he curled himself around his pup to keep him warm. It had been days since their escape, and all that seemed left of that night was the short breaths of the wolf the pup called papa.

In the cold evening, the pup knew that he would soon be alone. But he didn't want to leave his papa. Even though the wolf's body was nearly frozen, the pup could still feel the comfort of his papa's heartbeat.

' _Papa?'_ The pup leaned against the wolf, his paws up against his papa's body, attempting to shake the wolf awake. _'Wake up papa,'_ Seth tried not to cry, his thoughts shaky as his words would be, _'we have to go. Father said we have to make it to the village.'_ He nudged the wolf with his muzzle. _'We have to go papa. We're almost there. I know we are.'_

' _Seth?'_ The wolf lifted his head with all his effort. _'I'm sorry son.'_ He nuzzled the pup's snout, _'I seemed to have failed us all.'_

' _Don't talk like that papa.'_ Seth whimpered.

' _You still have a chance to make it pup.'_ Harry, his papa looked at Seth sadly, licking the tears that fell down his cheek. _'Keep running in that direction and don't stop for anything until you reach the edge. At the base of the mountains you shall find a small village. They will know what to do.'_

' _I'm not leaving you papa.'_ Seth cried.

' _You have to son!'_ Harry demanded. _'You can't let your father's memory die in vain. We fought to bring you this far; the rest is up to you pup. I wish I could go with you, but I'm far too weak.'_

' _But papa,'_ Seth cried out, _'you can make it, I know you can. I don't want to leave you.'_

' _You have to son.'_ Harry whimpered, struggling to keep his strength up. _'The future depends on your survival. They need you.'_

' _But papa.'_

' _Please son…'_ The wolf fell back to his side. _'Promise you'll try.'_

' _Papa…'_

' _No more tears son…'_ The father spoke with short of breath. _'You must go…'_

' _I-I-I c-can't papa.'_ Seth nudged his father again, terrified to realize that his heart was no longer beating. _'Papa? Papa?'_ The pup cried. _'Don't leave me, please don't leave me!'_

For once, Seth had lost hope, and sight of where his papa wanted him to go. As the hours passed and night was about to fall, the pup curled up into his father's still body, cold from the night as he tried to stay warm with whatever heat that was left of the older wolf's body. But that soon would pass, and just like his papa, he too was about to meet the same fate of he didn't do something quick.

With his father taken from him from a battle with the enemy, and his papa taken by the cold and his injuries just hours ago, Seth gathered what courage he could and began to at least attempt to follow his papa and father's wishes. But even he was too weak to please them. He too had failed them.

"I can hear a heartbeat." A timid voice spoke.

"I can barely hear it too." Another voice spoke, "quick, we're close, I can hear it get slightly louder."

"Carlisle!" The timid voice spoke, "over there, I think it's a body."

"Wait here Esme," The voice responded, "It looks like a wolf."

Seth as weak as he was, tried with all his strength to move, only to fall back into his place.

"It's moving."

"The wolf?" Esme questioned her husband as she watched from a few feet away.

"No." Carlisle examined the area, soon realizing that the wolf's body was curled around a smaller one. "She has a pup. The pup is barely alive."

"What?" Esme asked shocked, racing to her husband's side. "She has a pup?"

"I don't get it though." Carlisle stood there puzzled. "There hasn't been a she-wolf for years, how can this be?"

"It doesn't matter Carlisle," she addressed her husband, "this pup needs us."

"Esme? Love?" He pulled his wife back, "we can't just rescue this pup. It could be possible that it would attack us. This could be the future prophecy of the wolf that could build an army against our kind."

"It doesn't matter Carlisle." She stared at her husband, "pup or not, he still needs us. If the prophecy were to be filled, then it should be. It's about time that they were stopped being treated like animals."

"You're right love, it's about time that a balance is brought." The vampire began to remove the snow from the frozen wolf.

"Besides," Esme reached for the stiff pup, "I'm sure that the pup would protect us if he knew we were on his side."

"We can only hope then love." The vampire chuckled.

With little effort, Esme carried the pup now wrapped in her coat as Carlisle picked up the frozen wolf to give it proper burial, only because Esme had convince him to. That, and Carlisle wanted to few studies before he buried the wolf.

As the hours passed, Esme made it her duty to revive the pup whilst Carlisle thawed out the corpse of the wolf before preparing to bury it. Only now, both had come to a surprise when they discovered that the wolf was in fact a male, and not only a smaller wolf, but a submissive.

"What does that mean Carlisle?" Esme asked her husband as she rocked the pup back and forth in a wrap.

"It means that the cycle had already began Esme." He raced to his books to pull out a old scripture. "In the old Quileute legends it states that a submissive's child could birth the future generation of warriors, warriors that could bring balance."

"Balance?" She questioned her husband.

"Yes balance, balance back to how it used to be." He flipped through the pages, excited about his discovery. "Back when the Volturi and the other's didn't farm humans and use wolves as pets or a pawn in the collar games. This pup could possibly be the key to their freedom."

"So where does that put us?" She asked as she sat in the rocking chair with the pup deeply asleep on her lap.

"It means that we have to protect him." He sat next to her. "Even if it means that we have to hide from society once again."

"But doesn't that we betray our kind?" She asked.

"I don't think so, we feed off of the animals near us." The vampire sighed, "I have too much compassion to let these wolves and the humans suffer any longer."

"Then we raise him as our own?" Esme asked hopeful.

"Only until he's old enough to start phasing." Carlisle replied, "when he's old enough, I will speak to Edward to take him and hopefully he will find an alpha strong enough for him."

"But you can't tell Edward about him." Esme added.

"No, we can't tell anyone about him," Carlisle rubbed his hand across the pup's head. "For now he'll be known as the runt of the litter. If anyone asks, we rescued him from the dungeons up north. We'll tell them that he was about to be disposed of and we found a use for him. Other's will see him as our servant, and that's how he will end up in Edward's hands."

"How will we convince Edward to take good care of him when the time comes, I've already grown attached to him Carlisle." Esme asked concerned.

"I'll tell him that Aro had grown suspicious and we feel he would be safe near his own kind." Carlisle spoke softly, still petting the pup.

"You really think we can do this?" She asked her husband with half of a smile.

"We can only hope dear."


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay, let's try this out. I know I've been putting this off, but it's only because I expected a little more. So here I am with another chapter, hoping that you enjoy it. So please, read on…**

 **D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Sir Carlisle said this day would come, I just didn't think it would come this quick. It's not that I dreaded it, it just wasn't rushed upon.

As I sit here deep in my thoughts, I can't help but enjoy the comfort of the place I called home. My sanctuary. My room. The space given to me for me. I never had worries of being accommodated, my masters made sure I was well taken care of. But it was never seen in that manner.

To others, I'm seen as a slave, but to Sir Carlisle and Madame Esme, they have always treated me as if I was their own child. They found me when I was just a child, a pup to be exact. I never understood the reasons of it, or why I was born half-wolf, just that I was told by both my master's that I was special. The fact that my mother brought me here, they believe fate had done the rest.

It took an effort to control my abilities to shift into wolf, it was touch and go in the beginning, which meant that I was hidden from most until I became the young man I am today. My duty was mostly to serve, but it was never really implemented when I was alone with the couple that claim to be my parents behind closed doors.

Madame Esme treated me like a son. When hers ventured off on their own, she has missed the presence of having them in her home. Which is why it has made it easier for her to take me in and practically adopt me. I'm sure she would if she could.

Her eldest son, Emmett –big goofball and passionate about the sport that I loathe. I'm sure if he hadn't been married to the one woman who I'm sure that changed him, he'd be more accepting of me. I usually don't associate with them if I have due to Rosalie's disgust for my kind and Emmett's request to make his wife comfortable.

Her second-born, Jasper- very intellectual and could care less for the brutality vampires have against us wolves. Thankfully the man married a woman with kind heart just his, Mrs. Alice Cullen. I'm sure they'd change the world just like Sir Carlisle and Madame Esme if Jasper wasn't so busy managing his own bank, something he established the moment he lost himself in his calculus studies. Just like their parents, they hope to adopt one day, if society allows them without being forced to change them.

Now her youngest son in something different. I haven't quite figured out who he was, mostly because he barely comes home to visit. Strangely, he became involved with the Collar Wars and has succeeded in the sport. During one of his tours he met the woman he married and kind of stirred up the community when they discovered that she used to serve the man and was in fact a vampire. But once everything was sorted and the right documents were signed, it was agreed that she would be changed on their wedding night. So once Isabella Swan became Isabella Cullen and her transition was complete, the couple returned to what brought profits to their growing estate, bull fighting.

Now bull fighting isn't exactly what most think it would be, but the name was given to the sport as a sick joke to call my kind nothing but animals that become disposable. But even Carlisle believes that we are so much more. The man disapproves of the gnarly displays of power and the fact that two of his sons had become involved in the violent sport. Which is why the man has been trying to convince Edward at least to revive any of the injured. So far, Edward hasn't agreed to it for the reason that it meant he could lose money fixing something that he could dispose of.

Bull fighting, or the proper term known as Collar Wars had been developed years ago by a vampire named Aro and his disciples that decided to make our kind into slaves. According to history, they were known as the Volturi, a governance for the vampire community who became hungry for power.

Because the wolf population was growing, that meant that the vampire community was at a high risk of becoming disposed of, but the table turned when Cauis, Aro's right-hand, decided to send an army on one of the wolf packs nearby. This didn't end well, especially since they killed their alpha and beta in order to take control of the rest of the pack. Not long after, those wolves faced brutal training and were given no other option but serve as slaves in order to stay alive.

Not long after, before my kind could retaliate, alpha's were being caught one by one and tortured to give up their packs for those who could afford their high-prices. This is time, gave Aro the idea of putting them up for fights in order to see which alphas were stronger, soon their packs would join.

As the sport developed and changed, so did the rules and how wolves were being forced through lots like farm animals. Wolves were being bred with human slaves and kept in captivity until they were old enough to be sent to training camps. Males were kept as weapons, females were kept depending on if they phased or not. It always depended on whether we could phase or not, for the males, if we didn't we'd be killed, no question about it; we were considered defects. Females, if they did phase, they were disposed of as well. This was because they were considered useless in the battlefield as well as the purpose of breeding. No male would ever harm a female, and because of her productive system being frozen in time, they were sent away to be ridded. Thankfully, she-wolves were a rarity when it came down to it.

When I asked how I came about, I was known as the runt of the litter. Because of this, I was tested beyond the others to prove I was worthy to be kept alive. But before I could prove my strengths, apparently I was able to escape from one of the camps where Carlisle and Esme found me. They bought me off the owners and were forced to register me as a slave in order to promise my safety.

Like I said, I don't remember much about my roots, or even any memories of coming from captivity, just that I was revived by my masters and they would soon need me to move on in order for me to stay safe. Since the Volturi's association were becoming suspicious of my place, they advised that I soon be moved elsewhere where I could be near my own kind, even if that meant serving at an owner's estate.

Sir Carlisle and Madame Esme had no choice but to seek out their son Edward's help. Whether I should be grateful or not, the vampire agreed to take me under his staff where I'd help two others serve him and his estate; that meant his collection of dominants he called bulls.

I knew it worried both Carlisle and Esme, but if it assured my safety, then I had no choice. Which is why I've packed whatever I had and patiently waited for Edward's guards to retrieve me.

"Edward promises to take care of you." Sir Carlisle spoke softly leaning against the door frame before approaching me and sitting next to me on the bed. "I asked him to treat you just as we had, with kindness."

"Is he that strict?" I asked as my head hung low.

"No, he usually treats the servers better than his fighters." Carlisle replied, "even so, his wolves are treated well too, unlike Emmett."

"How long will I be there?" I asked unsure.

"You won't be coming back," he noticed my disappointment, "but we will make sure to visit as much as we can."

"Does this mean that I will be serving more than I usually do?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately." Carlisle sighed, "that's our fault for not preparing you for this, and for that, I deeply apologize. But this is the only way I can assure your safety, for now at least."

"I guess I can get used to it."

What more choice would I have? I wasn't exactly in authority of my own life that still belonged to Carlisle until Edward arrived and was ready to take me back to his estate. For now, I had to finish packing what I was allowed, which meant that I had to leave a few things behind, including my books. From what I understood, reading would no longer be permitted either. I was moving to a place with more restrictions than ever had.

Less than an hour, Edward pulled up in a fancy vehicle. His driver would be his only protection against me, and even though I did decide to rebel, I doubt I would be able to do anything. Not that I planned to. It's just that Edward took these precautions for his own reasons I knew nothing about.

Not long after, my only bag was brought to the vehicle as I was led by the driver to the back seat. Edward sat across from me as he waved his parents goodbye, promising them that I was in good hands. I was sure that if Madame Esme could shed a tear at the moment, she would. I knew this bothered her, but she didn't say much other than advising me to be careful before walking back into the house. Carlisle didn't say anything other than giving me a half-smile.

I did my best not show emotions, but Edward could see that I was bothered. Rather than scolding me like I would expect, he assured me that I would be okay, that I was going to be fine. I gave him a nod and refused to speak a word unless he asked. That had never come as we remained silent the rest of the way back to where I'd have to call my new home.

Though I was still a bit frightened of what could be ahead, I found myself amused by the bright lights of the city. It didn't last long though. Just as quick as we entered, we left. More than two hours had passed before I realized that we were getting closer to a smaller community.

"We'll be arriving soon." Edward informed, "When we reach the estate, you will be greeted by Brady and Collin, they will give you a brief tour before explaining your duties from now on."

I nodded.

As we approached the gates, it was something far from what I expected. Rather than the steel fences I was told about, the boundaries were surrounded my heavy brick walls that looked like ancient boulders molded into massive squares stacked neatly. The yard barely existed with only a fountain in the center where the roundabout driveway led to the front entrance.

Small shrubs lined against the trails all the way to the mansion where taller trees seem to shade the higher windows and entrances. Of course this had to be the front area, which meant that there was so much more to see.

As the vehicle parked in front of the entrance way, two men around the same height and build as me stood in silence. They nodded at Edward's presence and took his coat.

"Good evening Sir Edward." The first spoke.

"Greetings Brady," the man spoke softly. "This is Seth," he turned to me for a moment as the driver handed me my bag. "Please be sure to show him the orientations before escorting him to your bunks."

"Yes sir," The man nodded again, "follow me."

I nodded as I watched the vehicle disappear to the small area behind the mansion where I was sure the garage must be.

Slowly I followed the pair of servants as Edward exited in the opposite direction. Without hesitation –Brady, as the called him, began to give direction as he led us to a long hallway where light fixtures hung from the ceilings.

"This is the main hallway that leads to the kitchen area." I listened and continued to follow him until we reached the doors that led to what looked like the dining area. "This is the dining area where the sir and misses eat their breakfast and dinner. Lunch is usually served on the patio or where requested."

The next room was the kitchen area where the chef's provided the meals that we would serve at every meal. Brady explained that we had to be here by seven in the morning for preparations, which had to be completed in a hour to serve. The rules were strict that we were the last to eat, and that would be during our half-hour breaks. Since I would be last, my break would be the last shift before we would return for lunch duties.

A lot of our duties involved being in the kitchen. But then there were the moments that one of us would be next to Edward when he needed us.

After that, Brady led us to the laundry facilities. Two maids were there to make sure that everything was cleaned, our duties were to make sure that we gathered the sheets and clothing ever morning, the maids would return them when they were done.

The last thing was the most important according Brady. Collin remained silent while Brady led us to a room that he called the feeding and supplies room. Here was where we'd fulfill our duties to serve the dominants downstairs after serving Edward and his wife their dinner. While they ate, the cooks would bring the food here for us to bring to the chambers where the trainers, guards and dominants would have their dinner.

"We already completed tonight's tasks." Brady informed me. "But we have to prepare you for tomorrow."

"They sure must eat a lot." I accidentally commented.

"Well you'd be if you were constantly training." Collin finally spoke.

"What Collin means is," Brady gave Collin a glare, "everyone who works in the chambers are constantly active and training for their battles. Most of it goes to the dominants to make sure that they are in perfect health for when they enter the arenas."

"How many are there?" I asked unsure.

"You'll find that out tomorrow." Brady smirked, "just know that they don't exactly play nice, and especially us. They see us weak runts that have the only purpose to serve their food."

"Have they harmed either of you?" I wondered, a bit frightened.

"They're ordered not to," Brady replied, "but sometimes they like to test us. But don't let them intimidate you, if they even smell fear, they'll call you out on it. Just hold yourself up and serve the food without staring them in the eyes."

"The alpha and his betas are your biggest concerns." Collin added.

"Collins right," Brady noticed my worried expression, "they can be a little too forward at times too."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sometimes, rather than seeing us just as runts," Brady paused for a moment, "they can sometimes approach you sexually."

"Sexually?" I was confused.

"It's not often they get to have a pleasure of a woman's presence." Collin spoke, "and when they don't, we're the closest thing to their cravings."

"How is that possible?"

"It's our size." Brady explained. "We're not exactly the definition of what a shifter is thought to be. They're all over six feet, almost seven, built with muscle and seeping with so much testosterone it's enough to make us a bit vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?"

"It's hard to explain, but when we come close to something with so much power, we tend to want to please them in order to fit in." Brady explained again, "it's not something I'm proud of, but I'm sure that they feel just the same. It's almost like a heat cycle when you think about it."

"How do you avoid it?"

"Expose your neck slightly," Brady said, "they'll sniff it, but that's about it. Usually it's enough to satisfy them."

"I just don't get it though." I thought out loud, "Why put us at risk when someone else could feed them."

"Who would want to?" Brady asked annoyed, "Sir Edward refuses to put anyone with high status in such a predicament, and he would never send a woman to do it for the reasons of them getting completely out of control."

"Because of how we handle the situation, we're the only ones capable of serving the dominants." Collin added. "At least we can calm them at some point. They've never advanced on their motives."

"You'll be fine." Brady patted my shoulder, "just follow us and you'll be okay. As for now, it's time to shower before bed."

I tried my best to clear my mind, but after hearing about how the dominants can behave, I didn't want to be near them. If they were as aggressive as Brady and Collin mentioned, then how do they expect us to remain calm when our lives could be in danger. I didn't think that Edward would put me such a predicament I was sure Sir Carlisle would never agree to. Either Carlisle didn't know about this or I was supposed to be near my own kind no matter the circumstances.

I found myself tired after showering in the small stall that was made just for the three of us. We had to share a small bathroom that was connected to a room that was big enough to fit our beds and the closet where our uniforms hung. There was barely any space other than the narrow pathways between the beds that led to the bathroom next to the only exit.

As I lay in my bed, staring at the open space where the window should be, closer to the ceiling where we had no access to. The moon shun through and reflected on the bare wall at the foot of our beds. All I could think about now is how I ended up in such a predicament. I was really beginning to miss the place I used to call home.

I knew one thing was for sure was that I was going to be tired by time I had to wake up. It was already two in the morning and I would have to wake up at five to get ready for the day. Of course Brady and Collin were sleeping in their small beds while I was here struggling to at least clear my head.

I wasn't sure when I finally dozed off, but it felt as if I just closed my eyes before the alarm screeched to wake us up.

I so wasn't ready for this.

 **A/N: If you want more, you need to tell me, that means reviews are needed. The more reviews, the better chance I'll update. The next chapter Seth will meet Jacob.**

 **Much Love,**

 **TurnItUp03**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Okay, I know I could have been updating more, but life has caught up to me and has been keeping me busy. So this is me apologizing for not updating sooner, especially when you guys and gals delivered with the reviews, so I'm sorry. But I do hope this chapter satisfies, it took me forever to sit down and write it, especially when I wasn't sure how to keep it moving it without rushing it.**

 **D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

It feels like I didn't even sleep a wink. I feel exhausted. A bit nervous –scratch that- a lot more nervous than I'd like. My mind's been wandering all night and all I can think about is how I'm going to adjust to my new life, and how I'm going to approach my duties with smoothness. I don't want to mess this up. I don't know what might happen if I do.

I don't exactly know if Edward will keep his word to his father about my safety. Or if I'll be treated with some decency. I'm not looking for any special attention, just fairness. I don't want to be seen as weak.

Then there's the fighters. The wolves below the floors we walk upon, kept in cages like animals because they're seen as dangerous. I could hardly understand that we could be of the same kind, but totally different in perspectives. But I guess being treated like you're a monster can turn you into one.

The moment I woke up was the moment I realized I had to brush everything off and hope for the best, but that still didn't mean the anxiety was there. I still was a bit frightened. I just had to put up a front and act like I could handle anything thrown at me.

It sucked that I was the last to have a shower, which meant that I had to rush and get dressed to begin my duties.

After a quick shower and putting on the uniform provided, I quickly tucked in my old renaissance-like shirt into my black drees pants that up below me knees. We weren't given any shoes because the misses felt we didn't need them around here, which included walking across the cold brick floors in the chambers.

"You don't want to be late on your first day." Brady informed me just as he was about to leave.

I flipped my damp hair to the side and followed suit behind Collin as we made our way to down the hallways and into the kitchen area where the chefs had already prepared breakfast for the masters. Brady tossed me and apron while the Collin informed me that I would be serving Madame Bella her breakfast.

I didn't pay much attention to what we being served, but I could smell the blood and the different spices that made it almost intolerable. Rather than look at the plate, I held it up and followed Brady and Collin down to the dining area where Madame Bella sat alone until Sir Edward joined not too long after.

The entire hour they ate in silence, on the occasion, Madame Bella would give an order for more blood in her glass for me to take her plate to away. I was glad to leave and bring everything back to the kitchen and start on my next chore.

Cleaning the kitchen wasn't something I was used to, but I found it easy doing. By the time Brady and Collin returned, I was almost finished with the kitchen, which meant that we could have a moment to eat before we had to clean prepare the den area for lunch.

"Already setting the bar high?" Brady walked in annoyed.

I shrugged and ignored his attitude, "I had time, so I figured why not."

"At least we don't need to worry about it." Collin shrugged and began to eat his breakfast.

Rather than getting on Brady's bad side, I stayed put until they finished their breakfast before continuing on with the rest of our chores. Thankfully, that didn't take long. As soon as they cleaned up the last of the kitchen, I followed them as we made our way to the rooms.

"May as well gather the linens." Brady announced. "Once we finished here and bring it to the laundry area, we'll start setting up the den area for lunch."

I responded with a nod and went into robotic mode and followed suit. I soon discovered that it wasn't only our rooms that needed to be cleaned, but we had to gather the guard's laundry every other day. Which meant that Collin and I stripped the beds and gathered the baskets of clothes and brought them to the laundry area where four women usually spent most of their day tending to the task. Brady's job was the master's room as well as ours.

By the time we finished our tasks, we arrived in the den area for lunch preparations. My job was to lay the table cloth out and set the place mats. But in the middle of everything, Sir Edward had requested we move the venue onto the patio area where he could watch over the training of his fighters along with a few guest he invited. This was an occasion that happened at least twice a month according to Collin.

Edward would often invite a few of his competitors over to show off his prize possessions. Collin explained that they did this because they usually wanted to know the secret Sir Edward kept in order to keep claiming victory. Most of them believe that the vampire was lucky to have some of the best fighters on his rank.

I still couldn't fathom the idea that they called them bulls.

Or dominants for the matter.

I loathed it when they called them beasts.

I didn't know who they were, and I haven't met the wolves yet, but I knew that we'd be thought as lower ranks then the wolves in the training pit.

I was hoping the master could sense my discomfort as the guests began to arrive, but he hadn't as he ordered the three of us to serve them outside as the three guests came in. Vampires, I've never been around many other than Carlisle and Esme, now I had to get used of the three red-eyed beings that greeted Edward.

The first went by the name of Aro. A vampire who was defined as a true monster without a heart. It has been said that he disposes of his fighters if they can't prove themselves, and most of the time he constantly changes the weaker of the packs for any he can get a hold of. Wolves were nothing but mutts that fought for entertainment. He enjoyed the brutality of it.

The second vampire went by the name of Laurent. A civil vampire that hopes to one day own his own property to farm our kind. Being that he's just beginning in the business, he has to keep his fighters in a rental area for now. This was all according to Collin as well. Laurent hopes to one day claim one of Edward's top fighters.

They call the third vampire Vladimir. Very vocal to when it comes to his own opinion. It's obvious that he despises Edward, but Collin also mentioned that all he's after is Edward's stock. If he can just get his hands on any of the deeds or somehow something happens to our master, he wants to be the first to claim what he truly believes is his. The top three wolves named Jacob, Paul and Jared.

"Pour the pint pup," Sir Edward addressed me.

I nodded and began serving as ordered. It was a bit threatening to see the vampire's stare me down, but I kept my composure and finished my task before stepping to the side until I knew I was needed.

"Got yourself another runt there Edward?" Aro asked with an evil smile, "everyday your soft side shows."

"I'd like to have you believe you know everything about me." Sir Edward smirked before taking a sip of his glass. "Wasn't it you that said to never underestimate your enemy."

"Enemies?" Aro held his arms out in a friendly manner, "there are no enemy's here."

"Gentlemen," Laurent interrupted. "I suggest we make manner of this discussion and change the subject to what we really came here for."

"Laurent is right," Vladimir added, "we came here to see the mongrels fight, not a couple of ancient vampires."

"Speak for yourself." Edward stood and walked to the railings, "Samuel? Begin today's training."

"Release the pack!" A voice ordered.

I could hear the roars from where I stood. My nerves kicked in as I could hear the heavy metals clang and rub against each other before the big bang sound of something heavy being dropped against the ground.

It almost sounded like soldiers marching. Roars were silenced, not even words were spoken; just the pounding of heavy footsteps falling in sync. It sounded like a march of soldiers making their way to the middle of the training arena.

"Spar with the wolf across from you, but do NOT, and I repeat, do NOT phase!" I could hear the man Sam give orders.

"Refills Seth!" Sir Edward demanded, shaking me from my trance.

"Yes sir," I nodded and approached the table.

I didn't dare look down at the pit where the fighting was going on because I still was a frightened to even get close to all of the violence. But Sir Edward began to explain with pride, clearly bragging about how he had the upper hand with how he trained them. The thing was, it was mostly the team down in the dungeons that kept them in line.

I wanted to ask Collin more about the wolves, but we weren't allowed to speak in the presence of the guests, only to respond to orders. I had to admit that it was getting boring standing and waiting for our next task. My feet were getting sore, and I was growing impatient. That was until we were caught by surprise of the loud roar coming from below, followed by a crash.

Vladimir stood and cheered as the wolves seemed to cause a ruckus, exclaiming how he preferred it when the teeth came out.

"I ORDERED YOU NOT TO PHASE!" Sam shouted, clearly something was taken place that we weren't allowed to witness. "STAND DOWN!" Sam ordered.

"RETRIEVE THE PRODS!" Another man shouted.

"What seems to be the problem Sam?" Edward asked with great concern.

"I don't know sir!" I could hear the man respond frustrated, "It's almost as if something threw them off."

"Fix it!" Edward ordered. "Show's over gentlemen." Edward spoke, "please follow Brady and Collin as they escort you out. Thank you for joining me this afternoon."

"Oh C'mon Edward." Vladimir argued, "things were just getting interesting."

"Come now Vladimir," Aro spoke, "Edward has been a gracious host thus far, show some gratitude."

It seemed the vampire pouted as he followed the others out, nodding his head as he walked out defeated. Edward shook his head before exiting.

"Tidy the area Seth." Edward looked back for a moment, "the others will join you before you bring the bulls their food."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, nervously approaching the table as I could still hear the commotion in the pit, Sam and the others were still calming the wolves down and I had to be near it, even though it was above and away from it all, I still was scared.

Slowly I approached the table with the cart, gathering the glasses and clearing the plates that hadn't been used. Pulling the table cloth off and placing it under the cart before wiping the table down with the wet cloth, still shaking and afraid to even face the front.

I moved the cart aside and began to move the chairs when I was caught off guard, making a mistake by looking up when I heard one of the wolves roar, then a few of the others follow as if they were trying to grab my attention. They did. With stupidity, I watched as the wolves all looked up at me, all watching me as if I was something they had never seen before.

The first I noticed was the large russet colored wolf, his gaze intense, his massive body still in attack mode as he watched me carefully, his nose flaring before he continued to cause a scene. The strange thing about it was that the other wolves seem to have the same reaction, each of them refusing to take their eyes off of me until I was able to shake from my frozen stance.

I pulled the chairs back quickly and stacked them in the corner, my nerves causing me to tremble with the fear as I pulled the cart back and into the hallway, racing to the kitchen to clean up the rest. All I could think of the piercing eyes of each wolf. They all looked threatening and I wasn't sure if it was a good idea that I join Brady and Collin when we had to go and bring their food.

Not only the russet wolf looked intimidating, but the silver/grey one looked just as vicious as the cocoa brown wolf. It was like they saw me as an enemy. Did they think I was a vampire too? Obviously they had to be able to tell that I wasn't. I looked nothing like one.

Everything was running through my head I didn't realize that I was already done with the dishes and cleaning everything that needed to be tended to. I was hoping to at least lag so I wouldn't have to return to the kitchen area where I'm sure Brady and Collin were waiting for me.

"You looked down, didn't you?" I turned to see Brady leaning against the door frame. I turned to him for a moment before ignoring him by finishing off, "don't worry, Collin and I did."

"And you still bring them their food?"

"We have no choice." He shrugged before joining with the last of the dishes. "I remember the first day I did, all was intimidating at first, but after realizing that I still had some sort of power over them, I still was able to do my duties."

"Power?"

"Sir Edward explained to me that I must never show them I'm afraid, or they will use this to their advantage." He chuckled. "It's harder said than done, but you'll get used of it."

"They looked so vicious though."

"It's more of a masculine thing." Brady shrugged, "like I said, we're runts of the pack, and they still think that they need to show us what real power and strength is."

"Have they ever attacked you or Collin?"

"No," He dried his hands off, "it may seem like they will, but they don't see us as a challenge. Just something to play mind-games with."

"You guys ready yet?" Collin asked standing at the door.

"Are you?" Brady asked me, grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah," I took a deep breath.

"Just stay close to us, you'll be fine." Collin informed before we entered the kitchen.

I followed in suit, nervously pushing my cart closer to the elevators at the end of the hall. I wasn't sure what we serving them, but I could tell it was probably the same as the stew that was fed to us. Along with the loaves of bread piled next to it. At least they were fed food and not some sort of leftovers like any other dog would be treated. I heard about some that usually were given scraps. Some trainers were that cruel.

"The master feels that if you feed them something filling, they get stronger." Collin explained, "which thankfully since we have you, we can bring all three carts down without having to go back for the last of it."

"Will they eat all of this?" I asked, surprised that the three large pots sat on top of each cart.

"You'd be surprised." Brady added, "these guys eat a lot more than us because they burn it off quicker than us."

"Good afternoon Felix." Brady nodded at the man who stood next to the open elevator.

"Brady." The man nodded, "Collin... " He looked in my direction.

"He's the new guys, Seth." Brady informed him.

"Seth," he nodded. "Clear the paths, food is here."

Once again, I followed Collin as he pushed his cart ahead of me. As I looked around, I noticed that this place was way different than I imagined. It looked like a prison with bars to my left that aligned all the way down the hall, on the right were doors to rooms that I was sure where the guards must have bunked when they stayed.

"Stay close to the others," Felix whispered to me, "serve the food as you're told and don't let them intimidate you. If they smell fear, they'll react. I'll stand close for now since your new, but you will eventually get used to it."

I nodded.

Felix unlocked the gates and followed us in before locking it again, walking next to me as I pushed the cart to the table where Brady unloaded the pot onto one of the tables, then Collin onto his. I watched nervously as I realized that a line of men stood at the other side of the room behind the bars where another guard stood next to the locked gate. Felix moved the table in front of me before informing me to place everything just as Brady and Collin had onto theirs.

"Let them in." Felix announced.

"Hold up!" A man ordered, standing next to guard who was about to open the gate, "as you can see, we have a new server. Cause any shit, you won't be eating today, understood?"

They all seem to nod, each with an expression I couldn't quite understand.

"Paul? Jacob?" The man addressed the two men in front, "do you understand me?"

"Yeah yeah Sam," the first in line chuckled almost evilly.

The man they called Sam nodded, informing the guard to open the gate.

I was a bit overwhelmed, taking a deep breath as I heard the locks clink before the bars began to slide open. I was a bit nervous as I noticed that almost all of them came racing to my serving table. I'm guessing they would have made it if it weren't for the men Sam called Jacob and Paul. It was a bit nerve-wracking watching them act aggressively.

Jacob was quick to shove two of them to the other lines, Paul growling at the rest other than one who followed the two, approaching the table with an intimidating expression. I did as Collin had and picked up the bowl and began scooping the stew into the large bowls and sitting them on the table.

The problem was, they weren't picking them up. I tried not to show any fear, but that wasn't easy knowing that these huge men were standing across from me, staring at me as if they were ready to harm me. I looked over at Collin for a moment before I could hear one of them growl and slam his hand on the table.

"Hand it to me!" It was Jacob who made the demand, Paul and the other one watched intensely and waited for me to respond. Felix stayed in place, I'm sure watching. I kept thinking that I couldn't show fear, but all I wanted to do was hide under the table. "Well? Are you going to give me my food?"

Slowly, I looked at him for a moment, studying his features as I realized that he actually looked kind of attractive in some way I couldn't explain. I figured I'd use that in some sort of advantage of serving him, so I slowly picked up the bowl and handed it over, but he wouldn't grab it, he just looked at it before looking back at me.

He reached for the bowl, but did more than I expected by grabbing my arm quickly and pulling me towards him with his other hand gripping the collar of my shirt, soon sniffing me and alerting Felix to grab me, Jacob refusing to let go for a second, releasing me with a chuckle, just as the guards were about to respond.

"I knew it was you!" He let out a dark chuckle before grabbing his bowl and half of the loaf of bread. "I could smell you the moment you walked in."

"Is that who it was?" Paul leaned in and took a sniff before laughing, "damn pup, you almost smell like a bitch in heat."

"I don't know where the master finds you runts," the other one laughed as he approached, "but I'm sure damn glad he had. Can drive any man crazy."

"Move along Jared." Felix ordered the man.

"I'm going, I'm going." Jared winked at me, "stay close pup."

For some reason, that sent shivers down my spine. I felt as if I had been violated in some way, but in a way, it was if I enjoyed the attention. I looked over Brady and Collin and realized that they were expressionless, serving the last of the men in their lines. I couldn't understand why none of them came over when I had plenty, not that I wanted to deal with them, but it was as if they couldn't.

"More!" I turned to see Jacob standing there again. "C'mon pup, I won't hurt you."

I tried to act calming, but it was hard as he handed me the bowl, insisting he touch my hand before letting me fill his bowl again. I tried to even ignore him but he made it impossible as I handed his food back to him, grabbing another piece of bread and biting into it, reaching down to his crotch, squeezing his dick under his shorts, as if it was supposed to turn me on in some way.

I turned away noticing his cocky expression.

I couldn't understand why they were being so forward, but it was the three of them that kept coming back until the pot was empty. Paul even grabbed his crotch, claiming he was just adjusting his shorts.

"Leave him be." Felix ordered.

"Hey I can't help it if he's looking," Paul smirked, "He's probably questioning if he likes cock now."

"He has to be a cocksucker." Jared added. "Look at those lips."

"Shut the fuck up Jared." Jacob approached again, now staring at me, "but now that you said, I'd let those lips wrap around my cock."

"I bet he doesn't even have a gag-reflex." Paul added.

I was already uncomfortable with the situation, and they weren't making it any better by their constant stares. The entire time it took us to clean up the areas, they hadn't took their eyes off of me; every one of them.

"Let's go." Felix seemed just as displeased, ushering us back out the lunch area and back into the hallways.

Even so, they still watched us leave as if they were waiting for some response from us. Brady and Collin continued to stare straight forward just as we were all ordered to, but that still didn't mean we couldn't feel the deep stares following us until we disappeared into the elevator.

"That could of went better." Collin smirked as if it was joke.

"Shut up Collin," Brady said annoyed. "I told you not to provoke them."

I stared at the man appalled and a bit surprised, "provoke them?" I asked as the doors dinged open, Brady pushing the cart out roughly just as Collin and I followed. "I did as I was told."

"You let them touch you!" He growled, "you practically asked for it."

"I didn't let them, they grabbed me." I fended. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Step back!" He stopped and turned to me, "you could've pulled away but you just stood their and gave them the benefit of the doubt."

"I stood my ground, how could I pull away when they wouldn't let me?" I argued.

"We all know that's bullshit," Brady walked away grumbling, "we could all see that you enjoyed it in some sort of way."

"I didn't…"

"Just drop it…" Collin interrupted, "both of you. Shit happens, let it go."

"You know they're going to…"

"I said drop it Brady!" Collin demanded. "Mistakes were made, this isn't how we deal with it."

I remained silent as it seemed Brady sighed in defeat. Collin seemed just as annoyed as I was, but for his own purposes. Which meant that cleaning up the dishes and kitchen area again was going to be a long silent hour of nothing.

"We'll finish up here and prepare for the master and the Mrs.'s dinner." Collin informed, "we still have another shift of feeding the wolves again, and I'm not looking forward to unfortunate confrontations if you guys can't get your shit together."

Brady looked pissed, and I couldn't understand why all of his anger was aimed at me. But Collin was right, I had to pull myself together if that meant I had to get ready for tonight's shift. I had to find a way to handle this without feeling weak.

I hated feeling weak.

 **A/N: That was the first meeting, which things will begin to get more intense as it goes on. So keep reading and REVIEWING, and you'll get what you want. If you have suggestions, I may consider them if it fits into the story.**

 **As always, shoutouts go to white collar black wolf** **,** **lytebrytehybrid88** **,** **red-eyedgal** **,** **yukino76** **,** **tiamaria89** **,** **WolvesRosesandDiamomds** **,** **Combaticon501st** **,** **Maddie, and of course the guests. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave you input.**

 **Much Love,**

 **TurnItUp03**


	4. Chapter Three

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"You know I can't give you immunity Seth." He muttered while sipping the thick red liquid from his cup. I didn't respond because I knew I wouldn't get any special treatments. "You still have to fulfill your duties, and unfortunately, that still requires you to feed the bulls."

"Yes sir." I stared blankly.

"The misses won't be joining me tonight." Sir Edward informed Collin as he brought in Madame Bella's portions. "She returned to her father's estate for a while."

"Yes sir." Collin nodded before retreating and returning to the kitchen.

"You seem upset Brady?" Sir Edward questioned Brady's scowled expression, aimed towards me of course.

"No sir." He turned and stared straight ahead.

"Surely I can't be mistaking?" He asked in what seemed to be a mocking tone.

"No sir." Brady responded without expression.

"Get one of the maid's to clean up." Sir Edward stood and departed, turning back first, "you will have a long night ahead of you."

It was clear to what we had to do next. Brady left before me as he ignored my presence; staying a few steps ahead of me as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Irina!" Brady called to the lady at the table cleaning. "Clean the dining area."

She nodded without question, wiping her hands on her apron before passing us with her head hanging low.

The tension was thick. I knew I wasn't at fault of anything and that Brady was being stubborn. Most it is because I believe that there has to be more to him and the wolves downstairs. There has to be reasons behind why he acts as if they're his property.

Things were quiet though. With everything that was on my mind, I sort of ran on automatic before I realized that feeding time was already here. The chefs piled the trays of foods onto the carts and closed the cases for us to bring straight down. It was a bit upsetting knowing that we were all still treated like animals. Serving vampires was something that we would always seem demeaned to.

"You ready for scene two?" Collin asked, looking back as I slowly pushed the cart through the kitchen.

I nodded before following him as Brady practically left us behind.

Brady stayed silent only to inform us that we'd go down one at a time in the elevator. It did make sense since the carts were bigger this time, but I knew that Brady was being insecure since he insisted he go first.

By the time the elevator came back up for me after Collin went down. I was beginning to realize that I would soon encounter Jacob, Paul and Jared, and it unsettled me in some way.

"Evening Seth." Felix nodded, holding his belt buckle before helping me move the cart out.

"Just bring the food in Felix," Brady ordered, standing on the other side of the bars, "Seth isn't ready to come back in."

"You don't have authority to be giving me orders Brady." Felix said annoyed, shoving the lock up on the gate before sliding it open. "Seth was sent with you to do exactly what he is going to do."

I didn't say a thing. But I could be sure that this wasn't the first time Brady tried to order Felix around. The man looked very annoyed as he glared at the server. Brady gave a smug look before glaring at me.

"Fine." He huffed. "But if he gets hurt, it's on you."

"I highly doubt that you're doing this for his benefit." Felix smirked. "Seth?" He turned to me, extending his arm out to guide me in, "you shouldn't be bothered tonight."

Rather than replying, I nodded and pushed the food cart forward. Brady refused to look my way and Collin seemed amused by everything. He chuckled to himself while placing the trays across the tables.

"I'm surprised we don't have to throw the food in a trough for them to eat," I mumbled to Collin while I placed the food on the table.

"Most trainers do." He replied, both of us noticing Brady looking back at us. "Sir Edward is different though. He believes that in order for us to and the dominants to stay loyal, he has to treat us like humans."

It was hard to digest the facts that we were being treated like humans. To think how other estates treated their wolves was difficult to imagine. I thought we were demeaned, but apparently others do have it worse.

I stood at my post just as Sam opened the other gates to let the fighters make their way to the final gate before coming to get there food.

I could feel the intense stares. The way their eyes continued to watch me as Sam opened the last gate, letting them in. This time they came in slower, one by one. Jacob always first. Followed by Paul, then Jared, then the others I had no clue were.

Jacob didn't say a word other than continue to stare at me, ignoring Brady and Collin while they filled their dished with food. They were all doing it. I remained expressionless, trying to ignore the fact that every dominant watched me and refused to take their eyes off of it. Brady's actions helped as a distraction. He started banging dishes while he served, still glaring at me and shaking his head.

"What's your problem?" I glared back.

"You're my fucking problem!" Brady shouted back at me, throwing the serving utensil in the dish before turning to me. "You're fucking flaunting your shit around here like you've been craving the attention."

"Craving the attention?" I scoffed, "I'm not doing anything."

"Brady calm the fuck down!" Collin put himself between us with his arms out.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Sam ordered, banging the table to grab our attention. "You guys may not be dominants, but I can still give orders to you. I'm sure Felix wouldn't mind enforcing some sort of disciplinary actions." He looked at the man, receiving a nod and a half smile.

I clenched my fist before picking up the food with a fork and practically throwing it onto Paul's plate. The man chuckled and gave me a mischievous grin.

"Looks like your bitch is jealous Paul." Jacob said.

"Fuck you Jacob!" Brady muttered.

"Don't worry babe," Paul turned with his arms spread out, "there's enough of me to go around… I'm sure your limp is enough proof."

Brady was pissed. He abandoned his post and stormed to the gate, insisting Felix open the gate. The man let him through, clearly seeing the man shake his head and laughing at Brady's expense. Whatever was bothering Brady, his anger was aimed at me, and I was the one left to deal with the scene he caused. It didn't help that Jacob hasn't stopped staring at me the entire time.

"What?" I sneered. "Can you move along? Everyone else needs to eat."

"Shut up Seth." Collin nudged me.

The man chuckled. "I knew you were feisty." The others laughed as Jacob leaned into me, whispering into my ear. "The others can have your friends, but you belong to me."

It was obvious that he looked at me as property, but I didn't need him to confirm it for me. I was shocked by his threats. The man was what you would define as a dominant. His size, his strength, and especially his attitude were the most noticeable. I would stare in admiration if I wasn't scared of the man.

I couldn't help but watch him as he sat down, still serving the other wolves while they finished up. It take long before Jacob was already back in front, ignoring the food this time and coming straight to me.

"Jacob!" Sam called out.

"I just want to talk to him." Jacob replied defensively. Sam nodded and stepped back. Jacob stood in front of me and gave me an uncomfortable stare before leaning in again. "You can't take your eyes off of me can you?"

I leaned back noticing his smug expression, "it's because you won't stop staring at me. It's creeping me out."

"It's because you don't know exactly what you do to me." He pulled me closer by the shirt. "You're a distraction, and I will find a way to keep you close to me."

"The master won't allow it." I muttered, unsure, but hoping I was right.

"You'll be surprised just exactly what good ol' Eddie will do just to keep his top fighters happy." He whispered seductively. "Why do you think Brady is jealous. I mean he's a good fuck, but that doesn't make him the only one who makes us horny."

"What makes you think I'd give in to you?" I tried pushing him away.

"I didn't say you had to," he chuckled before nipping my ear. "But if you know what's good for you, then you'll do what I ask."

"Are you okay Seth?" Collin asked, earning a growl from Jacob.

"That's enough Jacob!" Sam interrupted, "leave the runt alone."

Two things that annoyed me at the moment were the fact that Sam referred to me as a runt, and the other was Jacob with his smug look on his face. It was like he was walking away victorious with a smirk to match.

I shook it off and began to tidy the area up, trying to regain my sanity. I was sure what just happened, didn't. I didn't want to believe any of it, but the dominant practically threatened my innocence, and I wasn't sure how he was going to convince Sir Edward to keep me closer to him. None of it sounded right.

Collin watched me with caution, staying quiet while we finished loading the last of the carts. By this time, the torches were lit on the walls and the gates were closed and the fighters were brought back to their cells. Felix pushed Brady's abandoned cart to the elevator which Collin came back to retrieve. I brought my cart up last and pushed it back to the kitchen with the scene that happened just moments ago, playing through my head like a loop.

What did Jacob see in me that made him act like such an animal? It was hard to understand exactly why the man practically acted like a dog around me. He could have any man or woman he wanted, and he probably did, but why did he feel he needed to add me to his collection.

Lost in thought, I looked up to see that Brady was being escorted by two men I hadn't recognized. Brady's hands were tied behind him and looked as if he was enjoying the moment. He no longer look upset, but more as if he just heard the best news possible. I watched until he and the two men stepped into the elevator and disappeared behind the doors.

"He's being punished for abandoning his duties." Collin explained standing next to me. "Though I don't see it as much as a punishment seeing how this is what Brady wanted all along."

I stared at him puzzled.

"Brady has been doing this as an excuse to be locked in the cell next to the dominants." He shook his head, "it really depends on what cell is available and which wolf he makes himself available too."

"What do you mean?" I asked Collin as we both pushed our carts down the hall to the kitchen.

"Brady has never been one to be obedient." Collin continued to explain. "The first time the master decided to discipline him, I soon found out that Brady did it more than often." We reached the kitchen and began filling the sink with water for the dishes. We were left alone to clean up. "The first time he came back, he was quick to end up in the same predicament." He began to wash dishes while I tidied the cooking area. "I told him that he just has to follow orders and he wouldn't end up in the cells below, but he was more than thrilled. I later found the reasons why after about a month of him being punished." I continued to listen. "He made it a habit to start pleasing the fighters, which is why I'm sure is the reason he is not to fond of you."

"He doesn't like me because he thinks I want to be punished?" I asked confused.

"No," Collin chuckled. "Brady won't admit it, but he feels threatened by you, and he won't admit that he enjoys the attention from the dominant, especially Paul."

"So he likes pleasing Paul and Jacob?" I asked him still unsure.

"Well, all of them except Jacob." Collin admitted, "I remember him coming back once pissed right off." He shook his head and laughed before continuing. "Jacob wouldn't give him the attention after the first time. Brady was upset because Jacob said that he just wasn't good enough for him."

"What about you?" I asked him reluctantly.

"I have needs," he shrugged, "I won't lie. But I'm not as sexually active as Brady. I have went down a few times just to tend to my needs." He stared blankly. "But not anymore."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't need to really," he paused. "I sort of found a way to resist."

I wasn't sure what he meant by it, but he didn't seem keen on explaining anything further. All that could be heard were the dishes clanging and the water running. I still had questions, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answers to the next one.

"What did Jacob mean by that I belong to him? That he wants me close to him?"

Collin stopped what he was doing and looked at me with a blank expression. "Umm…" he stammered, wiping his hands on his apron, "Jacob is known as alpha material. Every unit has one. Like a pack. The way we use to be before we were enslaved." I sat on the bench next to the counter island. "It's the reason all of the wolves look up to him and respect him. Sam is one too." He sat down across from me. "Every alpha reeks with dominance and authority. Each with their own ambition to rule in some sort of way, but with one sure need to find their own mate, usually a woman strong enough to bare their children, or an omega or submissive to just please their needs."

"So why does Jacob want me?" I asked.

"I would say it's because you're the new toy in the play pen, but something tells me that there is more to it." Collin continued, "He could want to claim you as his mate."

"But what does that mean for me?" I asked worried.

"It's hard to say." He shrugged again. "If Jacob can convince Sir Edward that you may benefit him in battle, and prove it, you just may end up having to fulfill more than just your duties."

I swallowed. "Would he?"

"That's the part I don't know." Collin stood up and finished up with was left. "If Jacob means it and puts in the effort to prove it, then yes. But I'm sure that Jacob would probably not want to waste time with any of it. But he could find a way to get you in trouble just so he could try to bed you."

"But I still don't get why he feels he needs to try me?"

"It's your scent Seth." Collin threw the rags in the sink before untying his apron, "you're the first I've seen to get that sort of reaction from any of them, especially Jacob." He walked closer to me, "I don't mean to frighten you in any way, but if Jacob says you smell different and more intense, you could end up being just what Jacob needs."

"What if I don't want to?"

"It's not really your choice." He turned to walk out of the kitchen. I followed. "You'll try to ignore every advance he tries to make on you, and you'll even try to ignore the fact that his scent will start to draw you in, but you won't be able to resist him when he and you are practically each other's drug. You're sexual frustrations will come to its peak and I'm sure Jacob or one of the others may just satisfy it."

"How do you know this?"

"Because Sam is an alpha."

 **AN: Short but still an update. Don't ask me how I did it, but I managed.**


	5. Chapter Four

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Even though Collin was unsure about sharing his story and Sam's, he explained how he became close with the alpha.

There was no definition really to what Collin and Sam were. Sam cared for Collin, and he the same. But never has Sam went any further than stealing a kiss from the man. Collin figures it has to with the fact that he has been with Jared and Paul. It was difficult to think that Collin would tend to them in the first place, but he needed some sort of satisfaction at the time.

But after Sam became protective over him, Collin figured he would try to at least be a little more considerate to Sam's motives.

"I always liked him when I first met him, but he would never give me the time of day until one day his attitude changed." Collin sighed.

According to Collin, Sam would often scorn him for making himself so available, and in the beginning, it would seem the pair hadn't gotten along. Often Sam would make snide remarks about how Collin was promiscuous. Of course this would upset Collin.

Then Sam kissed him.

"He was so mad at me that day." I looked at him confused. "Paul was being ignorant, and Sam had never liked the wolf. So when Paul wouldn't stop being hitting on him, Sam commented about me liking the attention when I wanted nothing but to punch him and Paul."

"I would catch him glaring me down, and it annoyed the hell out of me. So I snuck down to the bunks downstairs and confronted him." He explained.

"He made it clear he didn't want to see me, but I wouldn't budge. I wanted to know why he felt he was obligated to call me out on my mistakes. I refused to leave. He yelled. I yelled. We basically argued without not really hearing each other."

He chuckled.

"Then he kissed me." I grinned foolishly. "I shoved him away, furious to why all of the sudden his mood changed."

"Sounds like he hated that he liked you." I giggled.

"I was speechless. I didn't know what it meant. Then I kissed him back." I could picture the details. "He pulled me closer and held onto me, kissing my like both our lives depended on it. Thankfully no one could hear the moment of passion, the way he pushed me up against the brick wall, his hands exploring my back side, his hands grasping onto m Thankfully no one could hear the moment of passion, the way he pushed me up against the brick wall, his hands exploring my back side, his hands grasping onto my rear while he wedged his tongue into my mouth."

"Wow." I bit my bottom lip, smiling foolishly.

"Then he stopped."

"Stopped?"

"The heated moment stopped because he didn't want us to go into this any further." He sighed, "Practically shattered all hopes of ever being with him."

"I don't understand."

"Sam is a great guy, but he has a bad habit of bringing up my past." He sighed again, leaning forward, "He told me we couldn't happen, but I never gave up, and I refuse to still."

"What about Sam? Where do you guys stand?"

"Like I said, he can be intimate, but he would never give me something we both obviously wanted." He looked a bit frustrated now, "it sort of makes me feel like crap because I know I could never be perfect for him."

"I'm sorry…" I didn't know what else to say.

"So am I." He exhaled, then looking back at me. "I want to quit him. I want to tell him that I don't want something that feels like it's going nowhere fast."

"He must love you in some way to want to keep you near."

"He's an alpha, Seth," He muttered. "A _runt_ like me could never mean anything to him. I know this because we have no purpose in a pack or in this world."

"Why is that?" He gave me a questioned look. "I don't get why we are always seen as these useless beings just because of our size and our rank. There has to be some sort of purpose we have?"

"You're barking up the wrong tree Seth," He smirked, "we're lower than omegas, and even they don't really exist anymore. We are never meant to survive, especially on our own."

As much as I hated to admit it, it seemed to that sort. Society looked down upon us. Dogs and cats even outranked us when it came to being needed in a household or any pack. Most vampires despised us, and other wolves had no respect for us.

It didn't make sense.

"Get some sleep." Collin laid on his bed, rolling over before muttering, "It's going to be another long day tomorrow."

Long day it would be. And uneventful.

We stuck to our routine and did our chores before bringing lunch downstairs again. Since Brady was still being punished, it left Collin and me to serve the food.

Jacob once again made his advances along with the others, and I continued to ignore the fact that they were a bit too much for me. I think it was beginning to upset them too, especially Jacob. He was glaring at me, refusing to take his eyes of me while he practically tore his bread between his teeth.

Then he gave a devious smirk.

Then Felix called us in and ordered us to pack up the dishes and the utensils. Quickly, the pack was practically herded back into the cells so we could leave before they started their training in the pit area.

I wasn't sure if Collin seen Jacob's expression, and I wanted to ignore it myself. But something about it rubbed me the wrong way. I was a bit uncomfortable to want to know what exactly was on the alpha's mind.

Rather than choosing to give it anymore thought, it was time to do our rounds of clean-up in the mansion. Sir Edward wanted us to start packing the armor suits and the food for the Collar tournament in a couple days. This meant cleaning them and making sure that the straps and armor plates were attached properly without having a chance to break.

It was the first time I had actually seen what a wolf's armor suit looked like.

The helmet was a plate that would mold to the top of their heads and down their snouts; separate from their body suits. The body suits were like saddles; armor plates that looked as if it would hoist on their backs, connected to the leather straps that reached down to the smaller armor plates that would protect the legs.

"What is this?" I held up the thin rope-like chains. It looked close to a whips of some sort.

"That is a tail guard." Collin explained, "these go on their tails to stop any wolf from biting onto their tails. Also they can hurt if you're hit in the face with one of these."

"Brutal." I muttered. Putting the heavy gear down.

"The Collar Wars can be crazy." Collin explained, now polishing one of the armor plates. "No one really wins. It always seems determined on who is really standing once the timer goes. Then it's sudden death."

"Sudden death?" I stared at him shocked.

"With the alpha's constantly fighting, they're bound to be exhausted by then. It's always the packs ambition to weaken the opposing alpha's in order for the final round –when the alpha's have to face each other until one of them falls."

"They kill each other?"

He nodded. "They really have no choice."

"So Jacob has never lost?"

"That's why Sir Edward is considered one of the wealthiest and strongest trainers out there." Collin said nonchalantly. "Jacob has disposed of several of the fighters of the Sir Edward's rivals, which is why they would pay anything to have him and his pack."

"Sir Edward won't sell then?" I already knew the answer, and Collin nodded again.

"The master is calling for you." Irina came in to inform us. "He wants you both to meet him on the patio in front."

"We're not done though." Collin said.

"He said it's important."

We both looked at each other puzzled before placing the gear on the ramps. I walked next to Collin in silence as we walked down the hall and back up the stairs and into the mansion where we noticed that Brady was being led to the front as well. He stayed silent while Collin and me approached the area, Sir Edward waiting for us with his hands behind his back.

"Usually I don't call upon you three with battle orientations, but your presence is required with what I have to announce." His had extended out. "Stand next to me and remain silent."

We nodded without question. Collin to the left of the master while I stood next to him and Brady stood next to me. We approached the ledge and witnessed each fighter standing below us with the guards, all in formation as they looked up at us.

"It has been informed that the Collar Tournament's rules and guidelines have been re-established." Sir Edward spoke. "Because other trainers are concerned of their fighters being constantly disposed of, they are proposing a different approach on this. I however, haven't suffered the downfall of this."

Paul cheered below, Jared joining him and Jacob giving a smug expression.

"Therefore, the obligation has been steered in a different direction." He turned to us for a moment before looking back at the group below us. "Rather than fighting for superiority, it has been decided that each team will fight to defend one of their own at all costs."

"Don't we already do that sir?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but now you will fight to defend one of them."

We were shocked, and so were they. We couldn't say anything, but I was sure I wasn't the only one wondering what the hell was going on.

"It has been determined that since they can't fend for themselves, you will." He explained. "The games will be re-formatted into the capture-the-flag method. Each opposing team will attempt to take the one's you protect. These three represent the value of fifty thousand… each. If all three are claimed, you all lose privileges and the sanctities of a good meal."

"And if we win?" Jacob asked.

"You feast, and we celebrate." He replied, "and one of the opposing teams strongest members join your pack. Which means that if you lose, one of your pack members will go to them." Sir Edward gritted, "so don't disappoint me."

It was obvious that this bothered them. The pack they had was pretty solid according to Collin and Brady, and it would be like losing a brother.

"Training begins now." Sir Edward announced, "The runts will join you."

With that, the guards behind us led us to the elevator. Sir Edward took to his post to watch from above.

The three of us were silent while the elevator hummed before it dinged, opening the doors where Felix waited for us. We followed him and the two others until we were brought into the pit. Sam led us to the center where he ordered us to stay.

"You will use the entire arena." Sam announced. "Jacob, Paul and Jared will lead their teams at their posts where one of the runts will be placed. It will be your jobs to protect and strategize to claim victory of each runt. If you're pinned by an opponent, you're out. You will move to the sidelines and wait until the game is finished. Any questions."

The all shook their heads, now enthusiastic to start.

"Pick your teams and pick your runt."

"Benjamin, Alex, Nathan and Logan," Jacob called out, "You're with me."

Before I could react, he pulled on my arm and dragged me to the post at the edge of the arena. "Stay here!" He ordered. "Don't move."

I glared at him before he went to his team a few feet away. I hadn't realized it until how far the pit reached out. It extended out into an opening that almost looked as big as a stadium.

It was then when they shifted into their wolves, each of them far bigger than me. The one Jacob had called Benjamin stood next to me, ordered by Jacob to be my guard while the others went forward.

"You have thirty minutes to claim victory." Sam stood in the center. "You may begin when the bell sounds."

I had to admit that it was a sight to see as they all stood in the arena. Brady was under Paul's team's protection while Collin was on the other side, protected by Jared's team. Each team captain stood in the center with two of their fighters behind them, all facing the center; waiting for the bell to ring.

Just then the bell screeched and each wolf took off.

I only knew the ones on our team, and the wolf they called Alex bolted forward and maneuvered under one of the other wolf's attack. Jacob collided with Paul and Jared, the three of them battling it out in the center until one of them could break free.

The wolf they called Nathan pushed through and remained at Alex's flank, both shoving off two of the other wolves as they raced for Brady's post.

It was then I wondered how they were going to retrieve Brady in their wolf forms. But that thought passed when I realized that Logan and Benjamin were now fending off three of the wolves coming for me; two of Paul's and one of Jared's.

I stood their panicked.

Frightened over the fact that they were pretty close.

Collin was hardly in the line of threat as one of Jared's fighters stood his ground against the one wolf from Paul's team.

Jared's other fighter was assisting him as they both fought off Jacob in the center, Paul now racing back to protect Brady since it was pretty close to him being taken. It was then I realized that the two wolves on Paul's team were in front of me.

I didn't know what to do when one of them snapped at me, growling at me to move forward and climb on the other wolf's back. But before I could, Benjamin was attacking the one who barked at me, Jacob bulldozing through the other wolves to get to the one who attempting to take me. Before I could take hold, I was knocked off and forced to pull back, clasping onto my arm as it throbbed.

I crawled back to avoid the fight in front of me.

This really wasn't getting anywhere.

"You're out!" Felix shouted, pointing at two of Jared's fighters and one of Jacob and Paul's.

"You're out!" Sam shouted at Jared's last fighter and Alex who were pinned down by Paul.

"Out!" Another guard shouted at Paul's last two that were pinned by Jacob and Nathan.

Everything was happening so fast I couldn't keep up.

"You're both out." Nathan and Jared were put out by Jacob and Paul.

Collin was now left unguarded, which forced both Jacob and Paul to race and stake their claim. But Jacob quickly changed his strategy and went after Brady who was left unguarded. Paul was short to realize that Jacob had Brady on his back, racing towards me.

Near the center, Paul reacted by dropping Collin and racing towards us to retrieve Brady I was guessing. But that was soon ended once Brady was dropped and Jacob turning quick enough to tackle Paul and pin him, ending the game there.

"God damn it Jake!" Paul shifted, looking pissed, but facing defeat while he stood in his birthday suit.

"You know I can't be defeated." Jacob laughed, approaching the naked man and giving him a friendly shove.

They both turned to us, Jacob's eyes bore on me with a smirk. I stood next to Brady in shock. I didn't want to draw any more attention to me, so I looked down.

We all looked up to see Sir Edward clapping. "Bravo Jacob." The vampire gloated. "It has been decided. Seth, you will be the pawn in this Saturday's games."

Before I could react, Brady shoved me before walking passed me, mumbling to himself while he walk passed Jacob and Paul. They both laughed and turned back to me just as Sir Edward called us in to serve the food for dinner.

I was a bit distraught from what just happened, not really noticing the pain in my arm anymore.

Carefully, I began to walk around Jacob and Paul, trying to avoid them to get to the others. But that wasn't close to happening.

Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me against him, my back to his front, shoving Paul away while he tried to stand in front of me. Telling the man to 'fuck off' before rubbing himself against me. I stood frightened of what was happening, feeling his solid body and his obvious erection poking into my back.

I was repulsed by him trying to pull away until he pulled me in closer, lifting me to where his dick ground into my clothed ass. Now sniffing my scalp and nipping my ear, his massive hands now hoisting me up by my arms as I dangled.

"You smell so fucking good." He groaned in my ear. "I so want to fucking mount you right here."

"Let me go!" I struggled.

"You're mine!" He grazed his teeth across my shoulder and neck.

"Put him down Jacob!" Sam approached, Felix right behind him. Paul biting his lip as if he was enjoying the display.

"Fuck!" Jacob groaned, putting me down and pulling me to his side, wrapping his arm around me until his hand reached down to grab my ass cheek.

"Don't fucking touch me?" I pulled away.

"I can fucking do whatever I want, you're mine."

Felix pulled me away while Sam stood between us. Jacob now looking at me smugly while Felix practically dragged me past Paul.

"Remember that!" Jacob shouted.

By then my arms were bruising, and I was still trying to calm myself from what just happened, ignoring Brady's heated glares.

"The results are better than what I expected." Sir Edward spoke out, sitting in his chair at the dining table. "I didn't think that Jacob was so fond of you Seth. We can use this to our advantage."

I stared at him puzzled.

"Don't be upset Seth." He continued. "I'll make sure that Jacob does no harm to you, and in return, you can be sure to stay by his side to give him that drive he needs to continue on winning."

I stayed silent, not daring to defend myself.

"I can see that he is very fond of you, and I'm not sure why, but it's obvious that he will do anything to keep you his."

"But I'm not his," I blurted out.

"No, but you're something he wants." He looked at me, "and if you speak out of terms again, I just might have to give him what he wants."

I bit my lip and remained silent.

"Now clean up here." He stood up. "After you serve the wolves their food, you can get your things ready to join us tomorrow when we leave for the Olympic Stadium in Washington."

I was sure then that I was screwed.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: There will be mistakes. My writing sucks right now, but here's something.  
**

 **D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

I couldn't focus.

Finishing my duties was automatic. Everything I did, I didn't even remember. It was like I was there -but I wasn't.

All I could think about was how I became the object of Jacob's obsession. The way he looked at me made me uncomfortable. The way he touched me disgusted me. And Sir Edward was okay with it. He seen this as an advantage, and I seen it as a curse.

What was I going to do?

It seemed I had too much time to think rather than sleep. I was afraid.

Ever since Sir Edward deemed me as the pawn in their games, I felt as if my life was over. Not only would I be placed in a stadium in front of people with a bunch of wolves, but my place was being jeopardized. If Jacob's pack loses, so do I. The promise Sir Edward made to Sir Carlisle and Madame Esme, would be void, and I'd be transferred to another lot.

I had no say whatsoever.

Collin hadn't spoken a word to me, and it was now normal for Brady not to even give me the time of day. Though he still made it clear that he despised me. Which made me glad that I wouldn't have to deal with him tonight.

Still facing his so called punishment, he was still stuck in the dungeons with the other wolves. I couldn't understand why he would choose this. We as runts, were considered filth when it came to the roles we played. So why would the other wolves give us a time of their day? Were they that desperate?

"Runt!"

Both Collin and I turned to see one of the guards standing at the door. He pointed at me before signalling with one finger to follow him. I looked at Collin confused before he shrugged and watched me exit the room.

The guard said nothing but continued to walk down the massive hall. Our footsteps echoed as we made our way to the elevator. I was reluctant, but I didn't have a choice but to remain silent and find out what was going on. He pushed the basement floor button down to the cells; standing still next to me and staring straight ahead.

"The master requested we place you in the cell next to Jacob." My breath faltered. "You're being required to form a stronger bond with the alpha before we head out on Sunday."

"But why?" I asked.

"I was only given orders, not answers." The guard replied as he opened the first gate.

"I'll take it from here ," Garrett approached us.

"Garrett?" I whimpered, "what's going on? What did I do wrong?"

"It wasn't you pup." He explained, "the master figures that this could benefit the both of you."

"But how?" I continued to follow him.

"Jacob is fond of you, we can all see it." He stopped and turned to me, "that has never happened. The master believes that you gave the alpha some sort of purpose."

"I don't understand." I tried not to look nervous.

"You'll have to ask him."

I turned to the barred cells where Jacob stood behind. His stood tall with a stoic expression, his eyes bore into me as he remained still. I couldn't take my eyes off of him just as he did the same. Garrett led me to the cell next to Jacob, giving me a unreadable expression before closing the cell door in front of me. It felt as if i was in a prison, and I didn't know how to get out of it.

I didn't want to look to my left. But I did.

I expected inconsistency from the alpha next to me. But he stayed motionless. It was as if I seen an entirely different man. I didn't get it.

But he watched me.

With every attempt to ignore him, I could feel his stare practically burn me.

The cell was less accommodating compared to my room upstairs. Like his; there was a bed and toilet in the corner. It was disgusting. I was sure this was what prison was like.

Rather than giving his the attention that he obviously demanded, I pulled the sheets back and slid across the mattress, pulling the thin linens over me and facing the wall with my back towards to the massive man standing on the other side.

"Don't act like I'm not here." I bit my lip nervously, closing my eyes and pulling sheets closer to me for comfort.

"I'm talking to you!" He growled -I flinched.

"I heard you." I grumbled, hoping he would leave me alone.

"Well then look at me!" He demanded, banging the bars causing me to flinch again.

I turned slowly. My breaths were getting heavier. My heart was pounding.

I could never understand his intentions. He was mysterious, and it was beginning to bother me that it intrigued me in some way. There he was standing across from me behind the bars that separated us, and just a few hours ago, he acted as if I was something that belonged to him. Now it was off.

I couldn't tell if he was trying to hide a smile or if he was trying to stay focused. But he watched me as if he was just waiting for me to make some move.

"I''m looking at you." I plainly stated.

"I can see that." He then smirked. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

"You're the one with questions."

He smiled, "I do have questions, but I know you have one that has been bothering you."

"If you know what I'm going to ask, then why wait for me to ask it?" I said annoyed.

"Not the question you wanted to ask," he chuckled, "but it will only make sense if you do."

"I don't even know what question you want me to ask."

"Cut the crap," he replied annoyed, "ask me why.'"

"Fine." I grumbled. "Why me?"

He smirked, "because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Good night!" I turned again, annoyed of him already.

"Your smell."

"I smell?" I turned to him offended.

"It's a good thing." He finally began to move, pacing back and forth. "At least I think it is."

He saw that I was puzzled.

"I don't get it either. I mean, you're a runt." It was that word again. "I could smell you the day you cam here, and I couldn't put my finger on you until I saw you on the balcony. Nothing has ever affected me in that way."

"I don't understand."

"I don't get it either." He stopped again, "there is a small part of me that wants to ignore you and tell you get the hell away from me, but a bigger part of me wants me to tear these bars down and take you here and make you mine." I became frightened as I realized his eyes grew darker, "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I've never wanted to mark someone so much that I was willing to kill anyone to make sure that happens."

"Y-y-you c-can't." I stuttered.

"I won't." He growled. "But I want to so bad."

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless because I felt that any sudden movement could provoke him to do something I didn't want him to.

"There have been so many runts and women they had sent my way," he admitted, "but none could ever satisfy. One fuck and that was it. I wanted nothing to do with them. They were disgusting to me and I could never understand why."

I shook my head, a bit disgusted.

"Then I saw you. I picked up on your scent. I dreamt about you under me -screaming my name." His expression was haunting. "I thought about how your body would fit so perfectly next to me, how sweet your skin would taste, how tantalizing it would feel being inside you."

"Inside me?" I gasped, not wanting to know exactly what he meant.

Then he dropped his sweats and revealed the one side of him I never wanted to see. He grinned with obvious pride as he stroked his thick shaft. The thing was becoming erect and I was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"You see this." He taunted, "not a lot of them can handle this, and when they try they find that it can do a lot of damage."

"And what makes you think I give a damn?" I growled.

"Giving you heads up," he chuckled then looked down at his member, "literally."

"Over my dead body." I shoved myself against the wall, making sure to move further away from him.

"Then what use would you be to me then," He grabbed onto one of the bars, "if I can get the guards to convince the master to get you this close, imagine what he'll grant me once I win the tournaments tomorrow."

"The master never would."

"Oh but he will." He gave a smug expression, "if the covens want to be entertained during the Collar Tournaments, then the master will do anything to make me happy." His eyes returned to their color. "That happens to be you."

"What if you lose?"

"What kind of question is that?" He laughed. "I've never lost and neither has my pack, and if they know what's good for them, they'll be sure to give it their all in the fights tomorrow."

"What if I make you lose?"

His face went blank. He turned back to me with an angered expression.

"Then I'll take you in front of the crowd." He said darkly, "if anyone gets in the way of what I want, they always pay."

"You're a monster." I glared.

"And you're the monster's bitch."

He wanted a reaction from me. I wasn't going to give it to him even though I wanted to say something, but I figured it would provoke him, so I returned to ignoring him.

I was sure that he was going to watch me for the entire night, but not too long after that he went to sleep with his whole body exposed. I couldn't sleep either. Hearing him say my name a few times in his sleep while he groped himself was unsettling. This alpha wanted me and it wasn't clear to why.

He said it himself. I'm just a runt. What could I offer? Why was he willing to hurt others to make me his? None of it made sense.

The next morning came in with a wake-up call from Felix himself. I expected to go back to my routines in helping with serving and such, but I was being excused until we had to leave for the Olympic Coliseum. Which meant that I'd be stuck next to Jacob's cell until then.

"Where's your pack?"

I puzzled, unsure of what he meant. "Pack?"

"Yes, your pack!" He said annoyed. "How the hell did you get here? Where did the master buy you?"

"I never knew where I was bought, the place was kept private until the master came for me." That part was a lie. "I never knew my pack." That was the truth. "I was taken from them so I don't remember." That was a lie.

"So you don't even know your roots?" He said with judgement. "So you're a lone wolf."

I shrugged, "I guess."

"What a pity."

"I don't need your pity." I retorted.

"And I'm not giving you it," he replied, "but to not know exactly where you come from kind of unsettles me."

"Good, then maybe you'll finally leave me alone."

"Don't count on it pup," he chuckled. "I still find you intriguing. I'm going to find out who you are."

"Why?"

"Because whether you like it or not," he said simply, "you're going to need me."

"I doubt it." I said smugly.

"You know for your rank, you sure have some balls to talk to me in such a manner," he continued, "I'm an alpha, I can simply order you to get on your knees."

"Then why don't you." I bit my lip. Regretting that I said it.

"Don't tempt me." He smirked again.

"Jacob!" Sam called out. "Pack meet."

"Don't go missing me," he mocked, "I won't be gone long."

"I won't make any promises." I replied annoyed.

Felix explained that Jacob usually always met with the others to strategize before they had to leave. It was a way for the pack to communicate their ranks and roles out in the stadium. I would be updated when we would get there, and I wasn't sure what to expect for the next couple of hours.

Thankfully I was requested to be in the front car with the master. I was glad that Sir Edward felt that it wouldn't be a great idea for me and the others to be in the same vehicle as the pack. So we'd ride with him in what looked to be a long car.

"It's a limousine." Sir Edward explained.

"What is that?" I asked, noticing that Jacob and the others were being led into a large box-like vehicle.

"That is an RV." He nudge me forward to get in the vehicle. "It's best to accommodate the wolves to some degree." He sat across from us, "but of course with restrictions."

"Would you like anything Sir?" Collin asked sitting next to what looked like a cabinet.

"Just the usual Collin," he responded crossing his legs in his fancy suit. "Jacob has done nothing but bring me wealth and respect along with the others, I can only repay them with some sort of rewards."

"Rewards?"

"Sex and money you idiot." Brady seethed.

"Temper, temper Brady." Sir Edward shook his head. "I won't tolerate it if Seth happens to bring me another victory."

"I don't mean to meddle sir," Collin hand him a glass of red liquid, "but how will Seth bring you victory when he wont even be fighting."

"Perhaps you shouldn't meddle Collin," Sir Edward siad, "but since you asked. Seth has some sort of hold on Jacob that I'm sure will benefit us all in the end. Jacob has made it perfectly clear that he fancies the runt. "

"Jacob is nothing but a dog." Brady scoffed.

"So are you." Sir Edward grinned, "a dog who happens to be a well-oiled machine. He's always had the ranking of a man with power. I respect him for that." He took a drink, "but make no mistake that I wont still discipline him. He still needs to be kept in line. All of you do."

"Sir?" I muttered. He looked at me, "will our rankings change after this?"

"That is a silly question, but I doubt it," he took another sip, "unfortunately that will never be for me to decide. You're rank has always looked down upon by your kind." He replied honestly, "packs had never found any use for the runts, which is why I'll be unsure of who the opponent will use as their pawn."

"They won't use a runt as well?" Collin asked before I could.

"It's highly unlikely," he placed his glass in the holder, "it may be a woman or a pup. Since I find no use to breed my fighters, none have come to my use."

"But you still bring in women for them." Brady said.

"Am I detecting jealousy, Brady?" Sir Edward smiled, "be as it may, simply a runt could never satisfy them as much as a woman could. You'r almost rendered to no purpose Brady. You'll soon find that out once Paul grows tired of you."

Brady was upset. We could all see that.

Yet, none of it made sense to me. If we were useless to the wolves, why put me in ring with them if they would never defend us. It was almost like putting me in cage of vampires. They would eventually kill me if I wasn't careful.

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself." Sir Edward pushed a button on one of the consoles, revealing the small television on the corner.

"I had him moaning like a bitch."

"It seems we turned to the right channel." Sir Edward smirked.

Paul was on the screen, gyrating his hips and motioning back and forth. The others laughed while Paul seemed to play out some sort of scenario.

"If he was a chick I'm sure that he'd be knocked up by now." Paul laughed.

"That's the last fucking thing we need around here is little Paul's running around here." Jared teased.

"Asshole." Brady seethed.

"He's an asshole that you seem to be in love with." Sir Edward added, Brady glared, "remove the ugly expression Brady."

"What about you and Seth?" Nathan asked.

"What about us?" Jacob shrugged.

"Did you guys fuck?" Paul asked.

"When the hell did that become your business.?"

"You couldn't." Jared pointed out.

"Fuck off!" Jacob shoved him from where he sat, "I'm working on it."

"I don't get it." Paul said, "you've got him where you want him, you can fuck him any time you want." I gasped, "what's the hold up?"

"Shut up Paul!" Jacob glared.

"I'm just saying." Paul put his hands up defensively. The others watched the conversation play out.

"This one's different." Jacob stared blankly.

"This one's different." Jared teased.

"Don't fucking test me Jared." Jacob said annoyed.

"Why is he different?" One of the others asked.

"I don't know." Jacob shrugged again, "he smells different. He looks different. He almost has no fear."

"Someone's turned on." Jared laughed.

"I swear I'll fucking pound you." Jacob growled.

"I'm flattered Jake, but save it for Seth." Jared moved away, still laughing.

"I'm sure you can find another topic to focus on," Sir Edward spoke into the console with his finger pressed onto one of the buttons. Each of them looking up confused, "perhaps the fate of the one you speak. Lose this fight and you'll lose everything, including Seth."

I shivered at the thought.

My fate was undecided. It was in Jacob and his pack's hands. If they lost, then I would be transported to the next master who would tolerate my presence.

Jacob looked up and grinned.

I shivered again.

I don't know how much longer the ride was, but it felt as if it had come sooner than I expected. We were already pulling into the lot and right into the massive doors that lifted and opened for us to drive through.

We parked in a large room that had been lit by the light fixtures hanging from the high ceilings. Noise could be hear from above us. The area was still a bit dark with beams that went up the ceiling. Railings were in rows where the RV was now parked; each wolf exiting the big vehicle.

"Felix." Sir Edward called out to the guard, "take Seth to the prep area while the pack prepares. Brady and Collin will come with me to the skybox above with the rest of the spectators. Be sure that Seth is protected and that the pack is reminded of their expectations."

"Yes sir," he nodded and grabbed onto my arm, leading me across the lot where Jacob and the others stood. "Remember the rules." Felix addressed them, "protect Seth at all costs, there is more at stake then just your reputations. Get him back in one piece or I'll make your lives a living hell."

They were focused, that much I could tell.

Before Felix could drag me away, I could hear Sam faintly shout at Jacob before I could feel my arm being pulled in the opposite direction. I had come to a surprise when I felt Jacob's massive arms wrap around me and his lips pushing against mine. His tongue shoved his way into my mouth. I couldn't move even if I tried.

I was pissed, but he was satisfied.

"Remember that you're mine." He glared at Felix, "I'll make sure that everyone in that stadium knows that."

Felix pulled me away again, earning another smirk from Jacob.

I followed him down the hallway and through the door marked 'Stadium Lift.' The room was nothing but dim lights above us surround the small room where a round gated area in the centre. Felix lifted the bar and ushered me in. He closed it and leaned forward.

"This will lift you up to the stadium." He looked at me with concern, "when you get up there, you'll be surrounded by a crowd and a layout similar to the one back at the estate."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing." He said, "stay in here. The pack will protect you from the opposing team. If the opponent seems to have an upper-hand, don't let them get to you at all costs."

"But you said stay here."

"If you don't want to end up being transported, do what you must to help the pack if need be." He surprised me with a hug, "I've grown used to you Seth, don't let them take you."

I didn't know how to respond. It was all ended the moment he walked out the door, leaving me in the poorly lit room.

The floor began to move and the ceiling began to open in the centre. I was being lifted up and the light began to shine through, making it difficult to see. I could hear the loud cheering echo through and a voice flare through the sound system.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" It was a man's voice. "WELCOME TO THE COLLAR TOURNAMENTS! I AM ONE OF YOUR HOSTS -THE HANDSOME ONE- DEAN WINCHESTER!"

"NOW, NOW BROTHER," another man's voice blared through the speakers, "YOU GIVE YOURSELF WAY TOO MUCH CREDIT." He teased. "I -THE SEXY ONE- SAM WINCHESTER, WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU ALL TO THE BATTLE THAT TAKES ALL, LITERALLY."

"AS YOU CAN SEE," the first one continued, "THE PAWNS ARE BEING ASCENDED INTO THE STADIUM."]

"THE RULES HAVE BEEN REVISED TO WINNER-TAKES-ALL." The second brother added, "THERE WILL NO LONGER WILL BE SUDDEN-DEATH."

"THAT'S RIGHT SAM," Dean? Said. "EACH OPPOSING TEAM WILL FIGHT FOR SUPERIORITY BY A SIMPLE GAME OF CAPTURE THE FLAG. ONCE ONE OF THE TEAMS CLAIMS ONE OF THE PAWNS, THE PRIZE WILL BE ONE OF THE LOSING TEAMS FIGHTERS ALONG WITHT HE PAWN AS WELL AS THE PRIZE MONEY."

"LET'S INTRODUCE OUR PAWNS." Sam announced, "OVER HERE WE HAVE ONE OF THE PACK'S PUPS, A YOUNG MALE AND FUTURE FIGHTER TO THE PACK."

"AND OVER HERE." Dean pointed at me, "WE HAVE A… RUNT?" Both announcers looked at each other puzzled, Dean shrugging before continuing. "THERE'S NOT MUCH TO SAY OTHER THAN THAT HE'S A RUNT."

I had to admit that I was slightly annoyed on how they practically looked down on me. But it was to be expected. The boy across me looked just as frightened as I was. He looked no bigger than I was. His skin was light, his hair dark and shaggy, his expression looked unsettled.

The crowd cheered and the announcers took their seats. The doors opened from behind us as the railings below me began to rattle, letting the massive wolves appear for the crowd to cheer even louder. Each wolf was chained to the railing as the made their way in front of me.

The pack that surrounded the boy was also chained. The one I was sure was the alpha was a salt and peppered wolf, larger than the others that had surrounded him. The other's weren't very distinctive in color, just that they were similar to Paul's silver wolf and Jared's brown wolf, all a bit lankier than the wolves in front of me. Each wearing some sort of armour similar to Jacob and his pack.

I watched as the doors close and the crowd continued to echo through the coliseum. The announcers stood once again.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" The both announced.

In that moment, a buzzer blared throughout the stadium. The chains clicked and released, dropping to the ground in a loud thud.

Jacob let out a piercing howl and they all bolted forward.

I held my breath.


End file.
